My Roomate Drowned So I'm Hanging with a Genius
by OTHGGPLL24
Summary: When Quinn Fabray's roommate dies, the police rule it as a suicide. Quinn however, thinks otherwise. This is what happens when She convinces Spencer Reid and the rest of the BAU that all is not what it seems at Yale University. And along the ways she introduces Spencer to her world of Glee Club drama!
1. Prologue:Water

_AN-Ok so this is not only my entry for the crossover challenge on Chit Chat on Authors corner, but this is my very first time writting a crossover story. I chose Quinn Fabray from Glee and was assigned Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds. There will most likely be no romance between these two characters, mainly because this is specifically a crime/friendship type story but anything can change. This will also be a multichapter story and updates will be relative. However Chapter 1 should be posted very very soon. So I hope you all enjoy and are ready for an...unpredictable ride!_

**My Roommate Drowned So I'm Hanging with a Genius**

A Glee/Criminal Minds Crossover Featuring: Quinn Fabray and Spencer Reid

Prologue**-**Water

Water, otherwise known at H2O, covers 70.9% of the Earth's surface, and is vital for all known forms of life. On Earth, 96.5% of the planet's water is found in oceans. Only 2.5% of the Earth's water is fresh water, and 98.8% of that water is in ice and groundwater. The human body contains from 55% to 78% water, depending on body size. To function properly, the body requires between one and seven liters of water per day to avoid dehydration; the precise amount depends…

Wow! For the life of me, I have no idea where that information came from. I mean science isn't even my major. But hey I guess spending so much time with Dr. Reid…err Spencer does that to a girl. Oh and probably the fact that some psycho is trying to kill us.

You must be confused right now. I know I would be if I was listening to a girl talking about water, a Dr. and death.

I guess I should start from the beginning…My name is Quinn Fabray and this is the story of how I ended up in this mess.

_AN-Please read and review! If you have any ideas or if there is anything specific you would like to see in the story please let me know either in a review or pm_


	2. Chapter 1: A Death and a Challenge

**A/N-Ok So finally here is Chapter 1. I'm very happy that people are actually reading and enjoying this story. Now Before you read two things. 1. Please please review, even if its just to say you like this story, this story sucks or you liked the emmy's. Either way I would appreciate it. 2. On a different note..if you like Glee, Harry Potter and Role Playing...well pm me because I am part of a very funny RP with Glee at hogwarts and we need more people. So yes just let me know. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 1- A Death and a Challenge

_Yale University New Haven Connecticut 5 weeks earlier_

It was a bright, sunny day as Quinn Fabray watched two paramedics wheel a body bag on a gurney away towards a van. Sadly this wasn't the first time she witnessed this event. In fact, this was the 4th, yes 4th dead body found in the Payne Whitney Gymnasium pool at Yale University. The only reason this particular body was affecting Quinn more so than the previous three was because she actually knew them. Suzy Pepper. She was Quinn's college roommate but they also both briefly went to McKinley high school in Lima Ohio. Granted before college, Quinn only knew of Suzy. When Quinn was a sophomore, Suzy had a major crush on Quinn's former glee instructor Will Schuester. This obviously did not go well, in fact Suzy had to have an esophagus transplant after she ate a dangerously hot pepper after Mr. Schue rejected her.

So when Quinn found out that Suzy was her roommate, well it didn't go so well. She freaked and tried everything to get a new roommate but, she was denied multiple times however, Quinn discovered that she actually wasn't that bad. Suzy was very smart, kind and witty. Through many late night conversations Quinn learned that Suzy was in the premed program and wanted to be a pediatrician. And when Suzy learned that Quinn wanted to be an actress, she gave Quinn her full support.

Quinn was so lost in thought, thinking about all of the good times she had with Suzy when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Are you Quinn Fabray?" Quinn could only nod at the broad man with short, sandy colored hair in a police uniform had approached her.

"I need to ask you a few questions regarding the victim."

"She has a name you know. Suzy, Suzy Pepper." Quinn gave the police officer her trademark glare which in turn shocked him.

"I'm sorry Miss Fabray. How long had you known Miss Pepper?"

"Technically since high school but we weren't close until about six months ago."

"And did she ever exhibit signs of depression, or self harm?"

"Listen Officer…"

"It's Detective actually. Detective Clarke."

Quinn scoffed. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He had the audacity to brag about his 'achievement' when it didn't even seem like he rightfully owned it.

"Well _Detective Clarke,_ no never. Suzy had plans for the future. She wanted to become a doctor and help children. She always said that god put her on this earth for a reason and she wasn't going to let him down."

"Miss Fabray, I'm sorry to say that we do in fact believe that Suzy's death was a suicide."

"And what makes you think that _Detective_?"

"Well uh…there was a note, right next to an empty bottle of sleeping pills on the diving board."

"Oh so that's enough evidence to believe that Suzy's death was a suicide then?"

"Uh well, we believe so. It's such a shame though. I mean this is the 4th suicide in the span of 2 months. And not just that. They all were found at the bottom of the pool with a suicide note and a bottle of sleeping pills found on the diving board."

"Wait, the other three bodies were found in the exact same place, found in the same manner."

"Afraid so hun."

"Ok 1. I'm not your _hun _and 2. You detective are an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Isn't it obvious that all 4 victims were murdered but someone made it look like a suicide."

"There is clearly not enough evidence to prove that they were murdered."

"There's clearly not enough evidence to prove that they committed suicide. You know what _detective_, it seems to me that you were promoted a little bit too early in your career."

"Oh please like a pretty little blonde thing like you can solve this case better than me a _detective_."

"Never underestimate a blonde Clarke, haven't you ever seen Legally Blonde?" And with that Quinn walked away and headed to the library to do some research. She wasn't going to let some young, idiotic detective wannabe undermine her. Oh no she would prove that Suzy didn't commit suicide no matter what it took.

**A/N-The more reviews I get the faster I will post chapter 2 and finish chapter 3!**


End file.
